1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to mobile advertising systems, and in particular, to a vehicle mounted advertising system for displaying and changing a plurality of advertising messages or commercials without creating a hazardous distraction to surrounding traffic.
2. Description of Related Art
Providing vehicles with advertising has existed nearly as long as vehicles have existed. Owners of vehicles may generate revenue by permitting advertisements to be displayed thereon. Racing vehicles are particularly noteworthy in their extensive use of advertising on the vehicles to provide capital for financing the racing, repair and manufacture of the vehicles. Panel trucks and vans are another vehicle type frequently used for advertising. The advertising used on the majority of vehicles however is static, i.e., once applied to the vehicle it does not change. It can be quite expensive to remove the advertising or change the advertisement to advertise for a different advertiser, so the sale of such space has a limited market.
Static advertising has also been hampered because of the effects of wind and weather, which rapidly degrade the advertising signage. Dynamic advertising has become more prevalent in the last few years. Bank ATM's have begun to display advertising while consumers make transactions. Some vehicles have been modified to entertain multiple advertising messages.
If the advertising message can be easily changed, the economics of vehicle advertising will be greatly enhanced. An inherent problem with changing signage is the possible distraction posed to traffic flow as surrounding drivers may become distracted from their primary task: watching the road.
The foregoing assemblies are neither designed nor adapted to dynamically display a plurality of advertising messages while the vehicle is moving, and wherein the messages are changed dependent upon the motion and/or location of the vehicle.
It can be seen that there is a need and a market for displaying multiple messages to vehicle occupants in stopped or slow traffic. It can also be seen that there is a need and a market to provide location appropriate advertising. It can also be seen that there is a need and a market for a system that can be rapidly attached and removed from a vehicle. It can also be seen that there is a need and a market for a dynamic message display apparatus and a weather resistant enclosure for protecting the display apparatus.